conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land Arisen from Ash.
''' The Land Arisen from Ash '''is a land shrouded in myth. Things changing with each century as humanity mastered the laws of nature. Many kingdoms have risen and fallen, many creatures facing extinction with the passing time. The age of knights has ended, replaced by armies of common born regulars following the beat of drums. The discovery of vitaes true potential had changed the world. Cities once consumed by darkness had now gleamed like stars in the summer sky.The worlds cities being connected by great railroads as motorized carriages grace the streets for the first time. But another war is on the horizen and the next hunt is mounting. Creation Much of its early history has been lost and changed over the years. But many would have you believe that the world was forged in fire. Before there was only the abyss where the lords of primordial order rest. The lords had stayed undisturbed for millenia until something in the unchanging abyss had changed. There was a spark amist the dark as the first princes of chaos were born. These were the first of many who had emerged from this one spark that soon erupted in a flame. Initially the lords of order tried to harness it as the third lord was finally given purpose. But soon it grew out of control and a war had erupted between the primordial forces. What followed soon formed a world like our very own, but it was wracked by chaos and ruled by foul demons. It was only until the time that one of the princes of chaos, who would be known as the lord of light bathed it in cleansing flame. The remaining lords of order had punished the lord of light by imprising him in a great sphere that would forever circle the world as long as time remained. Once the world had cooled only ash and cinder remained, but from the ashes our proginetors had emerged. Nations in the Age of Artifice *The Northern Imperium *Coryphea *The 5 city states of avaara *Balsera *Vargeria Religions *The Grand Cathedral and The Way of Light *The Church of the Great Dead One Races Unlike most fantasy, humans dominate the physical realm about as much as humans in our world. But there are many strange beasts and inhuman civilizations either in isolation or beyond the fog. The Pale Ones: Inhumanly beautiful creatures of magic from beyond the fog. Their speech is seemless and their presence has been known to cause both terror and awe. Often manifesting in our world during great times of strife and chaos with each storm thinning the divide keeping them out. They are known for kidnapping humans and bringing them into their world for unknown purposes. Their powers over our world are seemless, able to warp trees into great spires and bend the minds of human and animal alike. Giants: A dying race of old ones who live very long solitary lives wandering the plains. The Deep Folk: Stout creatures who live underground. Category:Realms